bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Friedrich Northwind
Friedrich Northwind (トリッヒ北風, Torihhi Kitakaze) is a Kapitän 'within the 'Wolkig Ritters organization. His designation upon becoming ranked as Kapitän was dubbed "Z", the Zero. Among those listed, he is ranked as one of the Dreifaltigkeit, a Trifecta of Kapitäns whom have combat prowess and skills on par with that of most Kommandants. Because of his dark persona and being one of the reasons such a morally ambiguous rank had to be formed, Fried would be dubbed as, Fried the Dark. Appearance: Friedrich's Appearance.jpg|Fried's Attire Fried without the Helm.jpg|Fried's Unmasked Visage Fried is a tall, fetching, and intimidating man. Born with white spiked hair, unique to that of his Pure Bloodline, matches his cool blue eyes. Despite being garbed in regal attire, Fried's body is well defined with accented muscles, outlined with intense training and scars of various encounters of fierce opposition and obstacles. A crest, unique to that of his former Clan, is marked onto his right pectoral, as a sign of the only part of his past he holds in constant memory. Fried's Attire is consisted of high-collared, golden-trimmed white cloak, fixated with a pair of violet furred lacing upon the shoulders of his trappings. Beneath it, there lies a golden-trimmed blue tunic, with a pair of grey-blue decorated slacks leading down to metal boots. Emblazoning his image would be his intimidating helm, fixated with a pair of curved horns on either side of the temple area, with a high-rise violet hair sprouting from its top and running down his shoulders to the middle of his back. Personality: Fried is an impassive, cold man with little interest in making idle talk. Whenever he is approached, he tends to deflect any sign of witty charm or beckoning as a child, trying to get the attention of an adult with immature tact. When it comes to engaging them with his own sharp tongue, Fried aims to disarm them by bluntly pointing out the most glaringly bleak flaws and dark history of a person he's speaking to. If one trys to even lay a hand on his person, he aims to violently retort back to the said person, viewing any who breaches his "circle of trust" to be nothing more than an enemy or a fool needing to be disposed of. Fried is impeccably punctual, always making it on time if not leagues earlier when given assignments or times of meetings. His loyalty to the leaders of the Wolkig Ritters is only ever brought into question if he is tasked to something that goes against the ideals of which the organization stands for. Otherwise, he has no qualms of completing any task, no matter the moral dilemma entailing the deeds he must wrought. However, there is a far darker side of Fried that few others would know him as. Behind all of the dispassionate, frigid, uncaring visage lies the face of a sadistic murderer. Having been responsible for slaughtering his entire Clan when they questioned his ideals as morally ambiguous for the Quincy folk, Fried didn't hesitate in turning on them, inexplicably slaughtering each and every one of them, claiming its "for the good of the Quincy that he sheds their sacrificial blood". The only reason he wasn't hunted down by the Quincy Order for this heinious act was the fact that he was brought into the Wolkig Ritters, recognized for his talents and his dark persona as useful, not to mention his unique birthright he employed against his victims. For this reason alone, Friedrich Northwind is also known by the moniker, Fried the Dark. Synopsis: Affiliations: The Quincy Order: The Wolkig Ritters: History: Born into a family that escaped the plight of the Pale Screams Genocide, Fried had a priviledged and prestigious lifestyle as a member of a Clan that aided the growth and development of the Quincy Order of the modern day within society. As a boy, Fried was a happy boy whom enjoyed learning the Quincy Arts, employing it for the purpose of finding his ultimate potential and to compete against his brother, Tulios Northwind. This competition quickly built up the obsession of his youth that he'd find when delving into Quincy Lore, finding the origins of all Quincy folk through debated as a man whom wrought war against the entire world and spiritual realms. Bringing this up to his family, they found the man whom they were all descended from as a monster and viewed him as a disease to society for what he wrought upon the world, regardless of the origins of the Quincy he instilled. An unnatural, deep resentment built within Fried for disowning the very icon of their powers and their birthright. Eventually he distanced himself from his family, causing his brother, Tulios to become worried for his mental and emotional health. Fried's attitude became more and more distant, cold, callous, as the instinct to kill was becoming more and more apparent from the conclusions of particular "inferior" bloodlines being mentioned and culled through the texts he studied. Conclusions brought forth from his demented psyche were inevitable: His family's ideals were impure, and would indefinitely destroy the Quincy folk as a result. They must be purged. Luring his brother into an enclosed space where his screams wouldn't alert his father and mother, Fried took his chance and attacked him without provocation or warning. Running a blade through his gut, Fried sported a dark smile as he would whisper that it was for the greater good that he would shed his family's blood, as a sacrificial purification to better the Quincy race. Leaving his brother to bleed to death in the cellar, Fried began feeling a dark and chilling power be brought forth from infancy. Fried utilized his ability to manipulate spirit energy over the atmosphere, freezing the nerve endings of his parents, keeping them from weaving their limbs to call upon the power they desperately needed to defend themselves from their deranged son. After fully encrusting in ice, Fried whispered a icy tearing goodbye, shattering their frozen bodies into pieces, laughing in mania as he would find the ordeal traumatizing enough to send him into a fit of spasms and drop into unconsciousness. It wouldn't be but a few days later, that Manshin Hakugin himself would approach Fried, seeing the "value" of his actions as a fruitful act for the Quincies. Extending a hand, Manshin offered him a place to fully awaken his powers and better use them for all of humanity. As if an angel had been sent to him as a sign of good faith, Fried took his future mentor's hand and would be led into the cold embrace of the Wolkig Ritters, the black ops organization working outside of the Quincy Order. Under Manshin's watchful eye, he'd watch the young man display his prodigious skillls during his brief time spent with the Sturmabteilungen. A skilled soldier, doing anything to accomplish his objectives, no matter the cost, Manshin soon promoted him to the rank of Kapitän. As a Kapitän, Fried cared little for the well-being of his subordinates, often using them as a means to an end to complete his objective swiftly and thoroughly. If they disobeyed a direct order, Fried would terminate them proper. if they slowed down his squad, he ordered his other men to dispose of their teammate at once, unless they'd risk sharing his fate. Though he ranked as one of the most skilled and tactful Kapitäns, his methods often led him to have the highest casualty rate among Kapitäns who employed Sturmabteilungen as subordinates. This led to a unique promotion better suiting his needs and his desired tactics. Enter the creation of the Dreifaltigkeit, an organization created by the Wolkig Ritters to form an elite Trifecta of Kapitäns who didn't fit the normal mold of their ranks but were excellent beyond the skill set of even Kommandants. Among Fried were selected two other uniquely set apart Kapitäns who had methods that exceeded beyond the normal expectations their rank demanded of them, but were obviously unfit to lead normal men in normal missions, or be promoted to lead and monitor much more important duties. As one of the Dreifaltigkeit, Fried would be known as, Fried the Dark, due to his cold, dispassionate methods of how he'd used his men and his origin story being told as a cautionary tale to not cross him. This suited Fried just fine as he often preferred solitary work. He is the only member of the Dreifaltigkeit that has no subordinates of his own, as he is worth every iota of his renowned strength and skill as a soldier, and is tactically efficient enough to enact any operation solely on his own. Powers/Abilities: Enormous Spiritual Power: Fried has a substantial amount of Spiritual Power, dwelling within the inner recesses of his being. The power he wields puts him on par with any Captain the Soul Society can produce, making him a useful asset to the Wolkig Ritters organization. The sheer venting of it can distort the air to being a great deal more frigid than normal, even discoloring it to a violet hue as per his natural aura. The manipulation he has over his spirit energy is also very unique in comparison to normal Quincies. Unlike his bretheren, he channels his power through the pores of his body, rather than a material object to become a medium for that said ability. This being said, even if he were to be taken captive and be bereft any personal belongings, Fried's abilities are always available to him, down to the last iota of his personal power being stolen from him. Incredible Physical Attributes: As a Quincy, Fried has kept himself in top shape, even as a child during the infancy of his training. Since then, Fried has been exceeding the boundaries of which normal Quincy train upon, exceeding all expectations to becoming a super human in comparison to his fellow Quincy within the Wolkig Ritters. Focused through intense martial arts and harnessed through complete control through his utilization of spirit energy, Fried's abilities often appear to be on par or surpass any of the Captains within the Gotei 13. Displayed through effortless exectuions of his enemies using nothing but bare hands. The fissures of force he can exude when wielding a blade or throwing a punch can decimate entire structures with ease, killing normal people with little exertion at all. Skilled Marksman: Without the guide of a Quincy Cross, Fried can use his mind to hone his Heilig Pfeil to track his targets of interest indefinitely. As long as he can sense or see them, Fried can launch projectiles with frightening accuracy and without fail, hit the mark at its deadliest points every time. Hirenkyaku Mastery: As a deft master of manipulating spirit energy, Fried's innate speed is frightening due to his employment of this technique. While normally it is a rival technique in which to keep up with other Fast-Movement specialities of other races, Fried has found ways to increase his overall reaction timing, moving his whole body at speeds much faster than possible while in the midst of heated combat. "Z'''", '''the Zero: Fried's designated title as a Quincy that surpasses normalcy of the average soldier. With just minimal direction of a single hand, Fried can form and create spirit energy constructs upon thought, forming it within reach of his digits. Further involved with this power is that Fried can manipulate the atmosphere's moisture with his spirit energy, collecting the molecules and carbonizing it into compact density that'd rival diamonds, but making it pliable and capable of wielding through the adjustment of air pressure around the said projectiles and constructs. Heilig Pfeil: Uncanny to most, Fried can form projectiles and constructs of spirit energy from only his finger tips, an ability few thought possible only to the highest of skilled or classed Quincy, further enforcing his stern belief he is a truly "Pure" Quincy. Often at times, Fried can harness his "Z" ability into his own energy, forming intricate woven carbonized water molecules into solid and versatile shapes, with the density of diamonds but the malleability of fluids, making them especially dangerous to normally durable entities and substances. ' Abkühlen Schild': An ability to spontaneously erect a shield of spiritually compressed water molecules into an invincible shield, this is Fried's most available form of defense should he feel the need arise. It is comparable to the durability of Danku, the nigh invincible wall of Kidō used by the highest practitioners of the field of Bakudo for the Soul Reapers. There have been few forms of offense that could break it, and should do so, its destructive capabilities would certainly be cut to a fraction of its full potential. Scheintod: A death sentence to most and an eternal prison for others. Fried enables this technique upon anyone within his range of manipulation of his "Z" ability. Able to enrapture a rapidly carbonizing shell of ice around a target, almost impossible to melt while within Fried's proximity, it will continue to ebb away their vitality and their power, using it to further increase the speed of which it enfolds around its prey. When fully captured, the ice will seal them away into a cage harder than any mineral the earth can create. Fried has demonstrated his free control over this technique when he immobilized a powerful Hollow, proceeding to shatter it and its body within with a single flick of his hand. Heilige Stärke: The superior successor to the antiquated Blut ability of the ancient Quincy, Fried employs this technique to the fullest, endowing him with superhuman durability and strength which surpasses his normal, but already stellar physical attributes. Able to harden his skin due to his "Z" ability, he can be an invincible warrior with only reduction in speed due to the density of the carbonized armor of spiritually harnessed water molecules that shields him as an additional layer of defense. Ransōtengai: A last resort when his body starts failing him, Fried can simultaneously manipulate his spirit energy into thousands of threads, intricately covering his broken body to keep moving until his ability to use spirit energy itself wanes into oblivion. Equipment/Paraphernalia: Vollständig: 'Rechtswidrig '(虚神聖, Kyo no Shinsei, Jap Lit Translation, "Emptiness of Holiness,"; Germ Lit Translation, "Absence of God."): One of the only Kapitäns to employ Vollständig, making him singlehandedly one of the strongest middle ranked soldiers of the Wolkig Ritters. Rechtswidrig is a coat of transparent ice "silk" that enraptured his whole being. A pair of angelic wings protrude from his back with a three meter span, glittering like colorless jewels. A ice christened halo hovers over his head, with a pair of ice silk woven gloves and boots and a bright blue cross emblazoning upon his chest to signify his stance in utilizing this power. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:Wolkig Ritters Category:Raikōken